Pet Day At Furinkan High
by N-chan
Summary: Principal Kuno declares a pet day at Furinkan, but Akane can't seem to find P-chan anywhere! What will she do? Read to find out! *contains some sexual innuendo, not much, but enough. just to warn ^^*


Pet Day At Furinkan High  
By: N-chan  
*************************************************************************************  
Author's Note: Nothin belongs to me but the idea of the story, kai? But you all know that ^^  
*************************************************************************************  
"…This week at Furinkan High we is havin' a 'bring your pet to school day! So you keiki bring in your pets!" The loudspeaker went off and everyone sighed in relief. "Man, how long can that guy talk," muttered Ranma to Akane. But Akane didn't hear. She was devising a clever plan that would make even Nabiki jealous.  
  
The sounds of running around. "P-chan! Where'd you run off to?" More running. "P-chaaan!" Ranma sighed and went back to reading his manga. "P-chaaaaan!!" Ranma twitched in annoyance at Akane's gradually heightening decibels, but continued trying to read. "P-chaaan!" The door flew open and crashed into the wall, making Ranma jump. "Ranma, have you seen P-chan? I cant seem to find him anywhere!" Akane said, exasperated. Ranma pulled his head out of the manga, smudges of ink on his face. "No, I haven't. He probably wandered off again. He always comes back, why do ya care so much about where he is now?" he said in an annoyed voice. "Because tomorrow is pet day and he's my pet, that's why," Akane said, hands on her hips. "Who cares? SO ya don't get ta bring your precious wittle piggy to school. Big deal," Ranma said, going back to his manga. "Ranma! If you don't help me find P-chan, you know what I'll do!" Akane growled. "No Akane! Anything but that!" he wailed. "Yes Ranma. So help me find P-chan unless you want-"  
"No! I'll help! I'll help! Ranma cried, scrambling up. "Good." Akane smiled. "Thank you Ranma-baka," Akane said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
'Ryoga! Where are you, man!' Ranma thought as he ran around, looking for a certain little black pig. "Ranma! Have you found him under there?" Akane called. "No!" Ranma yelled, resulting in him getting a mouth full of dust. "Why did I hafta check under your bed anyways, Akane? Couldn't you have done it?" he asked, choking on the dust. "Because, Ranma, its always your fault when he disappears," Akane answered sweetly. "But why under your bed? He woulda come out if he was under here!" Ranma said, going farther under. "Oh yeah!" Akane said and fell back onto the bed. There was a muffled yelp of pain. "Oops! Gomen ne, Ranma!" Akane called grinning.  
  
Ranma was under the porch. "Ran-ma!" Akane called in a singsong voice. "What?" Ranma growled. "Did you find P-chan yet?"  
"I knew she was gonna ask that…" Ranma muttered. "No!" he yelled, resulting in dirt raining down on him. He spit it out in disgust. "I don't see him Akane! Must not be here!" he called up to Akane. "Oh…Where could he have gone. I wonder…" Akane said sadly. Ranma slipped out from under the porch. "Oh well, too bad. Guess you cant bring in a pet," Ranma said, a little too happily. He started going away when he heard Akane sniffle. Ranma turned back around. "Are you crying? Akane, really. So ya don't get to bring in your pig. No big deal. You bring him all the time anyway, its not like this is anything that big…" Akane sniffled louder and a few tears squeezed out from her eyes. Ranma's eyes softened a little. "Don't do this Akane…please don't…" Akane sniffled more and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Please no…" Akane started wailing. "Fine, fine! I'll keep helping you find your stupid pig! Jeez!" Akane's tears automatically stopped flowing. "Arrigatou gozaimasu Ranma-baka!" Akane said in a singsong voice and launched herself at Ranma, glomping onto him. "Akane?! What's with you today? W-why are you hugging me?! Usually you're trying to kill me-" Ranma's thought was cut off by Akane picking him up and chucking him back under the porch. "Now don't try to get away or you know what I'll do!" Akane yelled in her usual manner. "And I thought Nabiki was the crafty one…" Ranma muttered. There was a cracking noise. "Oh no-" The porch collapsed on Ranma. Akane, who was holding a saw, put a hand behind her head and the saw behind her back and laughed. "Oops! Did I do that?" she asked innocently.  
  
Ranma was in the dojo, looking quite beat up, crawling around. "Stupid Ryoga. He always shows up at the wrong time and cant be found when he's wanted. Or needed, in my case…" Ranma grumbled. "Ranma-"  
"No, I haven't found the pig wonder yet," Ranma growled. "Oh. Actually, that's not what I was going to say. Dinner's ready-" Ranma jumped up. "Yes! I am so-"  
"But now that you reminded me of P-chan, don't go and eat until you've found him, okay? He needs food too." Ranma fell over. "No way!" Ranma cried, jumping up. "I'm not gonna find your dumb pig, I'm gonna go eat, right now!" He ran off. Akane growled and clenched her fists, ready to pull out her mallet and pummel Ranma til he was a bloody lump, when she got an idea and grinned. "I'll get him for this," she said with a sinister gleam in her eye and went to go eat.  
Akane excused herself early from the table and went upstairs. 'Aw man, she better not be mad at me just because I wouldn't help her find her stupid pig…' Ranma thought and got up to go when Kasumi came in. "Ranma, will you help me with the dishes?" she asked. Ranma sighed. He couldn't say no to Kasumi. "Sure," Ranma said and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Once he'd finished with the dishes, he went up the stairs and started towards Akane's room. 'Might as well apologize…' he thought as he went down the hall, but hesitated at her door for a moment before knocking. "Who is it?" he heard. "It's me, Akane. Listen-"  
"Come in!" Akane called. Ranma did a double take. "Okay…" he said, opening the door. And promptly got a bloody nose.  
  
Akane was in the middle of the room wearing a tight, short Chinese dress made of what looked like silk. It was purple and had tiny flowers on it and looked like the kind that Shampoo wore and was sporting a pair of flower earrings. She was standing seductively and made a come hither sign with her hand. "A-Akane! What're you-" He was cut off by Akane wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose. Ranma went rigid. "Oh what's wrong, Ranma-baka? Speechless?" Akane cooed. Ranma sputtered, trying to speak. Akane just giggled and went over to the door, closing and locking it. Ranma's eyes widened. Akane went over to him again and began rubbing his chest with her hands. Ranma's eyes went wider and his breathing got shallow. "What Ranma-baka? You not enjoying yourself?" Akane whispered in Ranma's ear, her breath tickling it. A shiver went down Ranma's spine. "Yes! No, wait! Wh…" he stuttered. Akane grinned slyly. "Stumbling on our words, ne?" Akane asked, moving her hands down a bit, still rubbing. Ranma's eyes went even wider and he gulped. "Akane?" he squeaked. Akane looked up with mischievous eyes. "Yes," she purred. "Wha-what are you trying to do?" he stammered. "Oh nothing. Much…" she whispered and licked her lips. Ranma almost passed out. "Much?" he squeaked. "Mmhmm," she purred and pushed him onto her bed. "Wha-what are you pl-planning to do?" he yelped as he landed on his back. Akane giggled. "Don't worry, Ranma-baka, it'll be okay…" she purred and startled him, tracing circles on his chest with one finger. Ranma whimpered pathetically. Akane went close to his ear. "Don't you like that, Ranma-chan?" she whispered. Ranma whimpered louder. Akane giggled again, a sly smile on her face. "You don't like that Ranma-chan? Well, I know something you will…" she said and got off of him. Ranma lie on the bed, breathing hard.  
  
Akane went into her closet and pulled something out, putting it behind her back. "Here we go, Ranma-chan. A little something I call…" Akane pulled the thing out from behind her back. "Revenge!" she cried, stuffing Shampoo-neko in Ranma's face.  
  
"This is my pet, Ranma-neko," Akane said grinning and showing the class her 'pet'. "Mrowr," Ranma said, rubbing his face with his hand. "Isn't that…Saotome?" a person asked. Akane just laughed.   
  
The Score: Akane - 3 , Ranma - 1 


End file.
